All you need is love
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: El amor está en el aire y eso los semidioses del Campamento Mestizo no lo pueden negar. Drabbles multipairing. Hoy: Cuando Nico le dice a Percy que él no es su tipo, Annabeth tiene la intuición que al hijo de Hades le van más los rubios. Rubios como Will Solace.
1. Normalidad (Percabeth)

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rick Riordan.

* * *

**I.**

_Percy &amp; Annabeth_

Nueva York estaba tan caótico como cualquier otro día. La única diferencia radicaba en las flores, corazones y parejas felices que colmaban la ciudad natal de Percy Jackson.

El muchacho en cuestión no era que fuera muy dado al romanticismo. Sí, había llevado a su novia a París para su primer mes, pero todo había sido gracias al dios de los mensajeros, Hermes, como pago de una misión. Él lo había olvidado por completo y estaba seguro de que Annabeth lo hubiera tirado desde la punta de la Torre Eiffel si se lo hubiera mencionado.

Pero ese día era San Valentín, una fecha imposible de olvidar con todo el mundo (o, mejor dicho, todas las chicas) mencionándolo cada vez que podían los días previos.

Así que esa vez Percy había sido precavido: se había peinado, más o menos, y había comprado un ramo de tulipanes rojos, los favoritos de su novia. También había tomado el metro quince minutos antes de lo previsto, para poder alcanzar a Annabeth a la salida del Empire State, donde seguía remodelando el Monte Olimpo.

—Feliz día de San Valentín —dijo el hijo de Poseidón con su mejor sonrisa, mientras Annabeth se acercaba a él.

La muchacha pareció quedarse en blanco durante unos segundos. Pasó su mirada del ramo a Percy un par de veces, incapaz de decir algo. El hijo de Poseidón creía que se debía a lo mucho que le había gustado la sorpresa, hasta que ella dijo:

—¿Hoy es San Valentín? ¡Oh, Percy, lo siento tanto! ¡Lo había olvidado! Ya sabes, entre la construcción del Olimpo y la escuela, yo… ¡Te lo recompensaré! ¡Lo prometo!

Percy la miró refunfuñado durante unos segundos, pero no fue capaz de resistirse demasiado cuando Annabeth pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le preguntó con una sonrisa:

—¿Me perdonas?

Percy también sonrió, antes de besarla ligeramente en los labios y responder:

—Por supuesto que sí, chica lista. Solo espero que esa recompensa valga la pena —agregó, mirándola con picardía, ganándose un puñetazo en el hombro de parte de su novia.

Allí, en el medio de la Quinta Avenida, riendo como si no hubiera mañana como cualquier otra pareja de Nueva York, Percy y Annabeth agradecieron poder tener al fin un poco de normalidad en sus vidas y el hecho de poder compartirla el uno con el otro.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Hace tiempo que quería hacer un conjunto de viñetas sobre diferentes personajes y esta mañana me levanté con inspiración, así que me dije ¿por qué no?_

_Esta historia consistirá en una serie de drabbles (todavía no sé cuántos), sin relación ni orden cronológico, sobre diferentes parejas. Encontrarán _Percy/Annabeth, Jason/Piper, Leo/Calipso, Hazel/Frank, Nico/Will, Travis/Katie, Chris/Clarisse_, etc. Algunas podrán tener pequeños spoilers de BoO, pero eso lo avisaré antes del capítulo._

_El título viene en honor a mi amor por los Beatles xD_

_En fin, espero que disfruten este pequeño proyecto. También, si quieren algo de alguna pareja en especial, pueden dejarlo en un review y veré si mis musas me ayudan a escribir algo sobre dicho pedido._

_¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!_

_Hasta la próxima,_

_Sam._


	2. Pesadillas (Thaluke)

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rick Riordan.

* * *

**II.**

_Luke &amp; Thalia_

Thalia se despertó sobresaltada. Miró a su alrededor frenéticamente, buscando cualquier signo del cíclope que había invadido sus sueños. No encontró nada más que una fogata frente a ella y una dormida niña a su lado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Luke, acercándose a su improvisado campamento.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le reclamó la hija de Zeus, aún alterada por su sueño.

—Solo fui a explorar los alrededores. Creí oír algo… —el muchacho se interrumpió al ver el rostro de su amiga. Se sentó cuidadosamente a su lado, sin dejar de evaluarla con la mirada, antes de preguntar—. ¿Qué sucedió?

Thalía clavó sus ojos azules en los árboles a su alrededor, evitando cuidadosamente la mirada de su mejor amigo. Pero no podía mentirle a Luke, la persona que más la conocía en el mundo entero.

—Fue solo una pesadilla.

Luke entendió lo que quiso decir sin que hicieran faltan más palabras. Las pesadillas en los semidioses no solían ser solo sueños y algunos podían ser tan reales que te perseguían por días.

—Fue solo una pesadilla —constató él, pasando su brazo por los hombros de ella y atrayéndola hacia su pecho.

Thalía se dejó abrazar, más calmada al recordar que, sin importar lo que pasara, Luke estaría allí para ella. Aliviada porque sabía que los monstruos podrían seguir persiguiéndolos por el resto de la eternidad si quisieran; mientras estuvieran juntos, nada malo les pasaría. Y contenta por poder contar con él esa oscura noche para velar por sus sueños y ahuyentar sus pesadillas.

* * *

_Segundo drabble. Nikki me pidió en un review algo de Thalía y Luke, así que aquí tienen. No es algo en plano muy romántico, pero espero que les haya gustado._

_Por cierto, gracias por los comentarios Nikki y AlexMakoto ;)_

_¡No olviden dejar reviews!_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Sam._


	3. Seguridad (Jasper)

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rick Riordan.

* * *

**Advertencia**: Diminuto spoiler de BoO.

* * *

**III.**

_Jason &amp; Piper_

La luna llena brillaba en lo alto, alumbrando tenuemente las ya vacías calles de Nueva Roma. Cada unos tantos metros, un farol interrumpía la oscuridad, dándole a la ciudad un tinte romántico. O al menos eso pensaba Jason Grace mientras caminaba en dirección al Jardín de Baco de la mano de su novia Piper.

Un año atrás ambos habían estado allí y habían querido hacer ese mismo recorrido, pero Gea se los había impedido al desatar el caos en el que Jason había considerado su hogar. Habían huido apresuradamente en el Argo II del contraataque de aquellos a los que había considerado sus hermanos, embarcándose en una peligrosa aventura con sus nuevos amigos.

Un año después, Jason no estaba totalmente seguro de si podía seguir pensando en los romanos como su familia. Los quería, por supuesto que sí, pero no tanto como había llegado a apreciar a los otros seis semidioses de la profecía y al gruñón de Nico di Angelo, al que prácticamente había adoptado como un hermano menor, por mucho que este se quejara de su sobreprotección.

Actualmente casi no se sentía seguro de nada, cosa que a veces lo asustaba enormemente.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Piper, llamando su atención.

—Pienso que esa estatua de Baco es realmente perturbadora —respondió Jason entre risas, ajustándose las gafas antes de señalar la figura de mármol frente a ellos.

Piper también rio, atrayendo inevitablemente los ojos de Jason a su persona. El muchacho miró a la hija de Afrodita embelesado, preguntándose qué habría hecho de bueno en su otra vida para que los dioses lo bendijeran con ella como su novia. Piper captó su mirada y volvió a preguntar:

—¿En qué piensas?

—Pienso en que te amo, Piper McLean —declaró Jason inesperadamente. Nunca antes de ese día se había atrevido a decirlo en voz alta, incluso cuando más de una vez lo había pensado mientras la miraba. La sonrisa de Piper se acrecentó, antes de que se pusiera de puntillas para besar los labios de su novio.

—Yo también te amo, Jason Grace —y mientras esas palabras abandonaban los labios de Piper, Jason supo con seguridad que nunca había sido más feliz.

* * *

_Tercera viñeta. La verdad es que no soy muy fan de Jiper (o Jasper, no sé muy bien), pero disfruté mucho escribiendo esta viñeta. Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado._

_¿Reviews?_


	4. Esperanza (Caleo)

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rick Riordan.

* * *

**IV.**

_Leo &amp; Calipso._

El departamento era pequeño. Diminuto, pensarían algunos. Pero Leo Valdez no había comprado ese lugar precisamente por el departamento, si no por el local debajo de él.

Les había costado cinco años de arduo trabajo para poder comprarlo. A Leo aún le pesaban los días en los que trabajaba ocho horas en un pequeño taller en Queens antes de salir corriendo a coger el metro para no llegar tarde a sus clases en la universidad. Calipso tampoco lo pasaba de maravillas; su jefa en el restaurante italiano de la calle cincuenta y tres parecía vivir para hacerle la vida imposible. Además, como la chica trabajaba durante la noche y él durante el día, apenas si se veían en esa época.

Pero cinco años después, lo habían logrado. Leo finalmente había conseguido su título de ingeniero mecánico —cosa que aún le costaba creer— y el frasco de galletas en el que ambos habían depositado cada centavo que les sobraba, estaba tan lleno que el hijo de Hefesto no entendía cómo se mantenía cerrado aún.

Pero el garaje que ahora contemplaba de la mano de su novia valía todo el esfuerzo que les había costado. No era el más grande del mundo, pero si lo suficientemente espacioso para empezar a montar _"El garaje de Leo y Calipso",_ con el que habían soñado tantos años atrás.

—Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante —apreció la muchacha, contemplando con el ceño fruncido las manchas de humedad en el techo—, pero quedará perfecto cuando lo terminemos —agregó, regalándole una brillante sonrisa.

Leo no pudo evitar atraerla hacia él, para plantar un apasionado beso en sus labios. Calipso lo correspondió entre risas, antes de apartarlo con un suave empujón.

—¿Quieres ir a ver arriba? —preguntó ella, tomando su mano nuevamente para dirigirlo hacia las escaleras.

—Adelántate. En unos minutos te seguiré —respondió el hijo de Hefesto, soltándose delicadamente de su agarre. Calipso lo evaluó con la mirada durante unos segundos, antes de asentir y dejarlo solo.

Leo volvió a mirar el garaje, sin poder evitar recordar lo mucho que se parecía al antiguo taller de su madre. Pero, increíblemente, el recuerdo ya no dolía tanto como antes. La nostalgia estaba allí, tal vez siempre lo estaría, pero su novia y sus amigos lo habían ayudado, poco a poco, a sanar la herida que la muerte había dejado en su vida.

Se palpó el bolsillo del pantalón, asegurándose que la caja con la sortija que Jason lo había ayudado a elegir aún estuviera allí. Solo entonces subió en busca de Calipso, dejándose llevar por primera vez en mucho tiempo por la esperanza de un futuro mejor.

* * *

_Cuarta viñeta. Debo admitir que esta pareja me causa sentimientos encontrados. En La Casa de Hades se convirtieron en mi OTP. En La Sangre del Olimpo estuve cerca de odiarlos. Y ahora me volvieron a gustar, así que aquí les dejo algo en honor a ellos._

_Espero que les guste :D_

_¿Algún review?_

_¡Hasta el próximo!_

_PD: Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows. Aunque a los que dejaron estos dos últimos, que sepan que me encantaría saber sus opiniones sobre la historia ;)_


	5. Ancla (Frazel)

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rick Riordan.

* * *

**Advertencia**: este drabble contiene** spoilers de BoO.**

* * *

**V.**

_Frank &amp; Hazel_

Hazel sentía como si estuviera viviendo un constante deja vú.

Sus manos temblaron al recorrer el nombre de Leo Valdez tallado en la roca. Era el memorial más bonito de todo el deprimente cementerio. Al parecer, dedicarse a decorarlo había sido la forma de Piper de lidiar con el dolor y la ausencia de su amigo.

Sus dedos se detuvieron unos segundos de más en el apellido. Aquel apellido que había pertenecido a su mejor amigo allá en 1940.

—Es como perder a Sammy otra vez —murmuró, sintiendo la presencia de Frank a sus espaldas—. Todo parece repetirse una y otra vez. ¿Cómo pudimos permitir que cometiera esta locura?

—Era su decisión, Hazel, no la nuestra —respondió el muchacho con una calma que la hija de Plutón no sabía cuándo había adquirido.

Hazel quiso replicar. Quiso decirle que pudieron haberlo detenido, que pudieron haberles advertido a los demás. Que pudieron haber hecho más que esperar pacíficamente su muerte. Pero ambos sabían que eso no era lo que Leo hubiera querido.

—Aunque parezca imposible, yo también lo extraño —murmuró Frank, entrelazando sus dedos para transmitirle fuerzas a través de ese simple contacto.

Hazel apretó el agarre de su novio, recordándose que aquel muchacho hijo de Marte era su única ancla a la realidad. La única persona que con una simple sonrisa era capaz de devolverla al presente y hasta de darle un vistazo del incierto futuro que les esperaba listo para ser vivido por ellos.

—Creo que es hora de volver a Nueva Roma —admitió Hazel, separando sus ojos avellana del memorial a Leo para clavarlo en los rasgos del rostro de su novio.

Frank volteó para mirarla, regalándole una sonrisa entre nostálgica y esperanzadora.

—Es hora de volver a casa —concordó él, antes de que, juntos, caminaran hacia el exterior del cementerio rumbo al hogar que los había estado esperando por un largo tiempo.

* * *

_Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero aquí les traigo un nuevo drabble protagonizados por Hazel y Frank._

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó?_

_Les agradezco por los comentarios, follows y favoritos del último capítulo :D_

_¡No olviden dejar reviews!_

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_Sam._


	6. Intuición (Solangelo)

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rick Riordan.

* * *

**Advertencia**: este drabble contiene** spoilers de BoO.**

* * *

**VI.**

_Nico &amp; Will_

—¿Qué crees que quiso decir exactamente cuando dijo que "no era su tipo"? —preguntó Percy una vez más, haciendo a Jason rodar los ojos—. O sea, ¿no se pasó años enamorado de mí? ¿Cómo que ahora simplemente "no soy su tipo"?

—Ya déjalo, Percy.

—Pero… pero —fue el turno de Annabeth de rodar los ojos, antes de arrastrar a su novio hacia la playa.

—Supéralo, sesos de alga. Siempre tuve el presentimiento que a Nico le iban más los rubios —exclamó la hija de Atenea, siguiendo con la mirada al muchacho que se dirigía a la enfermería del campamento.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —replicó el hijo de Poseidón, sin entender a qué se refería su novia.

A unos metros de distancia, Will Solace, con su alborotado cabello rubio por el viento, le regalaba una extasiada sonrisa a un tímido Nico di Angelo, antes de invitarlo a pasar a la enfermería donde se encontraba trabajando esa tarde. El tono sonrojado que apareció en las mejillas de Nico ante algo dicho por Solace fue lo último que vio Annabeth antes de que la pareja desapareciera de su vista.

—Intuición, Jackson, simple intuición.

* * *

_Acabo de notar que nunca terminé esta historia, así que decidí finalizarla con este mini drabble de lo que sería un pre-Solangelo, ambientado justo después del penúltimo capítulo de BoO, donde Nico le dice a Percy que tuvo un enamoramiento por él pero que ya lo superó._

_Espero que les haya gustado, ¡y hasta la próxima!_

_Sam_


End file.
